shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Takashi
"God's loving side personified, Takashi to those he shows his love he shall never leave thier side until they go into the next world. Morning the lose of such a handsome man, by laying his head onto thier chest and listens for the final heartbeats. Then giving them their embrace as they leave this world, but yet he holds the love and safety of his father above all things. A son who's love will endure everything.......... " —''The Jester Prince'' Takashi (史郎姫, Takashi) is an early detachment created from the powers of the Hakuri Hakuri no Mi, the fifth born of The Hakuri Children. He was created Demetrius’s right arm and pieces of his toe bones. He now is a member and a division commander of The Hakuri Pirates, he is the commander of Demetrius’s personal body guards. Charged with this task and acting as secondary assassin next to Genkai. Takashi is famed in many things the first being of is love for many men, he being the only openly gay child. He is also famed in his use of the Devil Fruit Daburu Daburu no Mi, in which was eaten by his sword that he uses for battle. It was gathered by Aaron de Bella, the master thief and then the blade “ate” the fruit. Along with this he is famed in master assassin skills, putting the likes of Mitsuhide Kuroda to shame with his skills. Takashi is famous for many crimes as well, he being the “social butterfly” of the hakuri children and pirates. His bounty at 300,000,000 for many different crimes, mostly for murders that end in a very disturbing scenes, he also had kidnapped women and strangely enough had stolen their cloths. Then killing most of them or tortured them, which raised it very high. Many other crimes that he has done, making one of the more wanted of the Hakuri Children. Appearance Takashi is really 5 years old, but appears to be a male at 5 foot 8 Inches and to be in his early 20's. Takashi is the most feminine of the Hakuri Children, although he can’t stress this enough that he is not an okama. He dresses in feminine cloths because he has such a love for the fabrics and materials on his skin. Always mistaken for a woman, which he always loves especially if it’s a man. A smooth and flawless light complexion with a two blue tattooed triangles under his eyes. That go al the way down his face, often sporting a smug smile and deep love struck eyes if he sees a handsome man. Takashi is very traditional and picky when it comes to what he wears and how he has it one his body. In both outfits of the per and post time skip, he wears a purple armor plate. Although it isn’t seen under the folds of his Yukata, but it can been seen when he removes the top layer of his Kimono. To try to seduce more men in trying to cut him or something. He has long black hair as well, which is tied up in a loop and held together with a blue hair been with red butterflies on it. In terms of clothing he has gone through a few changes mostly from the per-time skip to the post. In the per-time skip, he first was seen wears a Yellow yukata with brown lotus pattern on his Yukata. He then had the left side of his kimono raised up and tucked into the back of his obi. This is a gray colored and is tied to his right hip and dangle as he walked. He then wore the traditional shoes of the sengoku period of Japan, much like Shirhime a pair of simple straw sandals. But after his fight with Akainu most of his cloths where burned off revealing his purple chest armor plate and a purple arm guard on his right hand. This protects him from his blades, held down by a ring on his middle finger. After the post time skip he manages to find a noble who wore almost the samething that he wore before his original outfit was burned off. In the post time skip, his hair and tattooes had stayed the same along with his blue hair pin. In terms of clothing, he now changed his yukata to a purple yukata with a green lotus pattern. He then wears a purple scarf and matching obi, that remained tied up in the same fashion. Although one thing that doesn’t change is that Takashi wears his sword on his back, held to his back by a cord tied to his sword case. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Hakuri Child Category:Male Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User